


I Came To Fight

by InkyNuggets



Series: Eurovision 2019 Shenanigans [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Chocolate, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNuggets/pseuds/InkyNuggets
Summary: Miki tries to face and comfort a friend who's breaking down





	I Came To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fluffy Miliot moment with Lake Malawi making guest appearances!  
> Enjoy

Miki couldn't believe it really

The moment he saw Eliot on stage, was the moment he finally had a winner. His voice was revolutionary, the meaning of the song was something everyone could relate to, he thought the juries would at least appreciate that.

As the ten qualifiers were announced, no sign of the county called Belgium. He was glad Albert made it though, so that's a plus. He glanced at the Czech delegation table and saw the Lake Malawi trio making a pile ontop of each other and he safely assumed that's a normal thing among the trio. Then his eyes caught the Belgian delegation where he saw Eliot, face covered by his hands and his hair down. Everyone in the delegation gave him pats on the back, trying to calm down what seem to be a shivering boy gripping the Belgian flag tightly

And that's why he was standing infront of the Belgian dressing room, nervous as he heard tiny sobs behind the door. He couldn't help himself. Eliot was his close friend and he's always there to support him, so he's there to return the favour

The Spaniard gave a light knock on the door only to be greeted a few minutes late by a low 'Who is it?' Miki smiled softly and decided to lighten the mood of the darkening atmosphere

"You said you wish they weren't taking such a long time~" He sang with his softest tone, like a lullaby or some sort. He had always found Friend of a Friend light and friendly, it works best in cheering someone up

"Albert?" Eliot must've gotten confused

"No, it's Miki"

"Oh" And that was it. His answer was it. No more, no less. The Spaniard took a deep breath and sighed

"Can I come in?"

"DON'T!" His voice was louder than anticipated. It was odd really. In public, Eliot looked so confident. Humble but confident and positive in his powers. His aura reeked of simplicity and willpower yet, Miki could see through that. He saw a boy, desperate to make his country proud, desperate to not disappoint anyone, to not disappoint himself, and certainly desperate to stay strong. He worked hard for it, Miki could tell. He had always favoured the younger artist due to his determination

"I mean- You can't enter! It's a mess in here!" Miki rolled his eyes. His reasoning sounded logical yet illogical at the same time

"I'm coming in-" Before he could make contact with the door handle, the door opened and Eliot came into view. His eyes were baggy and puffy from lack of sleep and the many drops of tears he had shed that night.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded hoarse but clear enough. Miki didn't like this, he didn't like the sight of his friend hitting rock bottom

"I came to check up on you. You seemed out of it after the announcement-"

"Yeah, well, I'm fine now so bye" The Belgian attempted to force the door closed but the Spanish, determined to help a friend in need, held the door open. For a young kid who looks pretty frail, Eliot could sure put up a fight. After a minute, his efforts became fruitless and he finally stopped

"You're not fine" Eliot sighed deeply

"Why should I be? People were depending on me and I just let them down!" Miki tried to put a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder, only for him to pull away with a sneer

"But you're still young, you still have a chance"

"Well, the girl from Belarus got through, and she's WAY younger than I am" Miki knew there's no going through him at this point. It's time to bring out the big gun

"And honestly, I'm glad you didn't get through" The two went silent afterwards before Eliot decided to click his tongue and roll his eyes

"Thanks, good pep talk" He tried to close the door once again only for Miki to hold it back again

"You didn't let me finish" The younger sneered in annoyance, trying his best to ignore whatever the hell the older was trying to explain

"I don't need to" The Spaniard had a soft smile on his face

"What I'm trying to say is that experience is key to becoming a better artist" Eliot stared in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, when you lose, you lose something but at the same time you gain something, which is experience, an experience that not every artist in Belgium could get, an experience that is worth more than what meets the eyes" The Belgian stayed silent as Miki continued

"I know you're disappointed and honestly, I am too. You deserved to be in the final more than anyone else. Not Zena, not Kate, heck not even the Icelandic band! You deserved to be amongst the finalist, competing for the glory of Belgium! You and Albert, cause I like his song too" Eliot laughed lowly at the mere mention of the Czech. Miki had always had a favourite to begin with and he's not the one to hide it

"But then, I remember something else. I try to look at it from the positive side and I did. An experience of a lifetime, Eli. You'll get used to this, you'll fight to be better" Eliot sniffled, trying to stop the tears from coming out again

"Why are you helping me?! Aren't we opponents?! You should be glad I'm not in the final!" He could tell the younger was trying so hard to push him away

"Because, contest or not, you're not my opponent. You're my friend" And that stopped Eliot through the conversation. Miki decided to continue once again

"Remember what you said on your first arrival in Tel Aviv?" Tears began to unconsciously pour down as he began to remember his first arrival and excitement in Tel Aviv

"I came to fight..."

"You did. And You have fought an honorable battle" Honestly, Eliot was glad the dressing rooms were empty at the moment as the others were still celebrating on the main stage. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. Eliot could see Miki scavenging through his pocket before pulling out a small rectangular item

"Chocolate. It calms the nerves" Eliot could almost laugh at the irony

"Is it really that? Or did you bring chocolate because I'm Belgian?" Miki smiled almost innocently

"Maybe" Eliot rolled his eyes but took the chocolate nonetheless. Miki looked around to see the whole hallway still empty. No one was in yet

"What if, later on, we go and get some waffles? There's this really great waffle place just down the streets!"

"Now you're just feeding in the stereotype"

"We can go somewhere else"

"Just because I said it's stereotypical, doesn't mean I won't like it. Besides, I need some calming food" Miki smiled softly before ruffling the younger boy's hair

"You're alright, Eli" Eliot giggled lowly as he try to straighten himself up

"Thanks for being here with me"

"That's what friends do" And Eliot felt like he could keep fighting on

**Bonus:**

"Scoot over! I want to see!"

"Anton! Move your head away!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I HAVE A BIG HEAD?!"

Both the Spaniard and Belgian could hear not so quiet whispers from another dressing room which sounded familiar. Not a few moments after arguing, the door to the Czech dressing room burst open with three grown men thrown out of it

"What are you guys doing?!"

"MAKE OUT ALREAD-mmppffhh!" Jeronym yelled before his mouth was covered by the other taller two

"I'm sorry, the man gets like that! We'll be on our way" And Lake Malawi left, trying to contain the demon Jeronym had become. Miki and Eliot stared, ridiculed by the three's antics. The Spaniard looked down to see a note left on the ground. He went to pick it up and read the content

'You. Eliot. -> •3•

-Jeronym'

Yep. Those three were a strange bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment


End file.
